fithersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn Allikin
Dawn Abella Allikin is a fairy and the twin sister of Twilight Allikin. She is fifteen. Dawn is notable for her contrast to her sister, being almost her polar opposite. Her only notable nickname is 'Dawnie,' used by Claire and Amy. Personality Dawn is hyperactive, fun-loving, and friendly. She loves to be wherever the action is, and makes friends very easily due to her tolerant and warm personality. She is also quite gullible, however, and not necessarily very good at looking out for herself. Dawn could be described as a complete girly-girl, in love with the color pink and bunnies and rainbows. Appearance Dawn is the same height as Twilight, so she has the appearance of a petite fifteen year old but a slightly taller faerie. Attractive. Her eyes are a bright, luminescent pearl color; her hair is also a radiant white color. Dawn does all kinds of things with her hair, from putting it in braids to ponytails to wearing it loose. She has a peach colored skin tone and rosy cheeks. Being a fairy, she sports a pair of sparkly, pale pink wings from her back. Has pointed ears that stick out horizontally. Dawn's clothes are all girly, consisting of a lot of pink and flowers and sparkles. Prefers gold jewelry. She tends to wear skirts and dresses and sometimes shorts, and wears a pair of pink flats similar to her sister's purple ones. History Childhood Dawn was born ten minutes after Twilight in the town of Mytin. Their parents were Koro Allikin, a grey faerie and a historian, and Venia Allikin, a fairy and a hairdresser. Thus, Dawn is part-faerie, though the fairy side is far more dominant. Her middle name is that of her maternal grandmother, Abella Rosenne. Dawn was always the center of attention on the playground, and hung out with friends almost every day as she grew up. She wasn't much of a studious person, so she ended up with a few grades below par throughout her childhood. Dawn often tried to encourage Twilight to join in the fun, but was disappointed when her sister declined party invitations and dates. Fitherington's When Dawn turned fourteen, she and Twilight were sent to Fitherington's School for the Magical. Dawn instantly befriended many of the students there, such as Calliope Ochre, Kira Fitherington, Amy Hex, and most importantly, Claire Monsün. Completely unaware that Claire was in league with S.H.A.D.O.W (despite Twilight's constant warnings), she playfully went along with whatever the kitsune did. Dawn had no idea that Claire was plotting to kill her, and Claire almost succeeded by using Jacob Bracken, an easily-manipulated kelpie, to drown Dawn. However, Dawn was saved by Twilight and her boyfriend, James Flint. Twilight's Death Dawn was heartbroken when Twilight was killed by Claire, though she had no idea that Claire was responsible. Dawn ran away in fear and reluctance to accept the truth that her dear sister was gone, which caused many to believe she was dead also. Dawn later reappeared at Fitherington's, proving her supposed 'death' false. Here, she reunited with her old friends and planned to attend the Halloween Dance with fellow classmate and werewolf, Dreg Wolson. More importantly, however, Dawn also discovered that Twilight had cast a spell binding her soul to Dawn's momentarily before she died, allowing her to speak to Dawn in her mind and even possess her if Dawn gave her the chance. Stricken with stress and confusion, Dawn allowed her sister to take over her body, through which she attempted to make ends meet with James. This didn't work, and Twilight's spirit left Dawn, freeing her from the spell. Interests and Skills Dawn loves all things cute - be it bunnies, kittens, rainbows or marshmallows with faces. She takes a deep interest in gossip and fashion magazines and other typical pastimes for a teenage girl, though she does consider baking to be a hobby of hers. Before she came to Fitherington's, Dawn liked to experiment with magic and desserts in her free time. While Dawn is not as gifted with natural magic abilities as Twilight, she has learned a fair range of magic from school and can do simple spells and charms like Twilight. Dawn is good at breaking into crowds and making friends, a skill Twilight sometimes envies. Relationships Twilight Allikin Dawn loves Twilight more than anyone in the world, so much it can even become irritating to the latter at times. She looks to Twilight as a guidance figure, being the more wise and protective of the two. She has always tried to include Twilight and make her realize that she is a likable person, but Twilight shies away from this, much to Dawn's dismay. Dawn is enraptured by the 'true love' of Twilight and James and constantly pesters her about it. While Dawn can occasionally intimidate Twilight, she looks to her as a role model and a friend. Calliope Ochre and Kira Fitherington Dawn considers Callie and Kira to be good friends, ones she feels she can trust and open up to. However, Dawn is flighty, and it is not surprising if she abandons Kira or Callie suddenly for a period of time while she meets new people. Even if it seems like she doesn't value their friendship, she means well. Amy Hex and Claire Monsün In truth, both are enemies (especially Claire), but Dawn's naïvety causes her to consider both very good friends, and sees herself as closer to them than she would others, such as Callie or Kira. She puts all her trust in Claire and Amy, when in reality, they would never do the same for her. This worries Twilight as she sees straight through their lies, but Dawn doesn't believe her. Dreg Wolson A new friend of Dawn's and a quasi-romantic interest, seeing as the two are planning on attending the Halloween Dance together. Dawn finds Dreg attractive mainly because of his werewolf status making him become "fuzzy," to quote Dawn. Phoenix Crest Dawn doesn't know Phoenix extremely well, but he was the first person she encountered when she returned to Fitherington's, and he calmed her nerves and made her feel at home again. For this, Dawn trusts Phoenix and knows she can turn to him for help in times of need, especially since Twilight is gone. James Flint Dawn really doesn't know James at all, except for the vague notion that he was her sisters boyfriend. However, due to her possession by Twilight involving a few impromptu snogging sessions, things could get a little awkward next time she sees him... Category:Fitherington's Students